


I remembered you, now you won't forget me

by Mercury2000



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: 2AM so feck off I'm tired, 50-50 each, Costume Kink, Fluff 'n' Smut, Just bloomin' read it, M/M, More characters to be added, Still kinda cute, Work In Progress, basically written at 4:00am consistantly, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury2000/pseuds/Mercury2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BirdFlash reunion and it's sad and adorkable and funny and filthy. Bad at summaries but whatever, it's 2:00AM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I NEEDED TO UPLOAD THIS. I STARTED IT TWO WEEKS AGO AND HAVE BEEN MEGA PROCRASTINATING I'M SOWWY.
> 
> Song: Are you gonna stay the night - By Zedd ft. Hayley Williams of Paramore & Kdrew (Remix)
> 
> Mood: Feckin' tired
> 
> Comments, Kudos and follows are welcome <3

Tenderly, the crisp air clung to him, shrouding him in the vision of darkness that was the night. As a bat it was his ally, as a hero it was his shield-brother, his kin in war and blood, and as a detective it was his greatest weapon, other than his mind. Yet even the brilliance he had managed to accomplish paled in comparison to that of his mentor. A man he hadn't seen for years. The Bat protector of Gotham. The original at least.

As his mind drifted to times past and his memories clutched to a corner of his mind known only to him, a shadow, familiar and distant all at once, filled his heart with the warm flutter of what could have been.

Wally West.

Even the name coaxed a smile onto the young protectors face. Endearing and comforting, loving and close, the Grayson child longed for the presence of a friend. Although that wasn't all Wally had been to him, not in Dick's mind. He had felt a bond stronger than any brotherly connection should be, but due to Wally's developing affections for both M'ggan and Artemis it had been dismissed. It was eventually what lead to Robin's exit from Young Justice and reformation as NightWing, at least partially the reason. That and the pain of seeing Wally swoon relentlessly over two girls who didn't even know he existed.

He'd hoped that when Connor and M'ggan had started dating Wally would realise it was fruitless and give up, but to his dismay it made his pining for Artemis ever the greater.

Despite their friendship, good as it may have been, Dick wished he'd known. He really wished he'd have told Wally, confessed, just to see the pain in the other boy's eye's as he watched their relationship implode.

Three simple words. That's all it would've taken.

Snapping out of his trance he cursed himself for having these thoughts. NightWing was emotionless, he needed to inspire fear into the hearts of criminals, not get all sexually frustrated and angry at teen-drama.

Standing from his crouch atop the rooftop's spire he stood tall, the moon at his back, overlooking the courtyard below. His focus was still taken, stolen by the speedster that wouldn't shake from his mind.

Willing himself together he leapt, plummeting towards the ground.

Bruce has always told him to stay at home when his thoughts were elsewhere, when his reactions weren't as sharp as they should've been or his timing was off, even by a second. He should've stuck to that advice, as it hadn't occurred to him to even attempt to pull out his grappling hook. He was so preoccupied with the thought of his child-hood love that he would've hit the ground head first and died had it not been for a swift pair of arms, saving him from a swifter demise.

The moonlight caressing his saviour's face and spattering upon his lip, Dick looked up to the familiar cowl (mask) of the man he owed his life to.

Kid flash. Also known as Wally West.

He had certainly held together well, his body muscular in a lithe, gymnast way, still slender yet taller than it once was. Dick could practically feel the heat radiating off of the speedsters body as he ran, slowly grinding to a halt outside the Wayne mansion.

"I didn't know where to drop you, so I thought here would be okay. Bruce won't mind will he?" Wally's voice echoed in his brain, circulating but not really sinking in.

"Dick? Are you okay? You seem a little off, especially because of that whole jumping off of a building thing."

Wally began vigorously waving at him to get his attention, although only succeeded at blurring his hand due to the extreme speed.

"Listen, Dick, I came here because I wanted to talk to you, you haven't even tried to keep in touch with the rest of the team. Even starfire and the titans haven't heard from you in a long time."

Dick could do nothing but nod, his body wasn't used to this. He felt so happy but so empty and angry at the same time. He wanted to punch Wally for all the pain he'd ever caused him, and kiss him because he really did care about him or yell and scream and curse because why the hell not. But instead, all he could muster was a simple nod. Fucking pathetic.

"Dick, if you're not even going to listen I'm just gonna go-"

"No!"

It was as if every fibre in his body screamed it all at once. His brain had short-circuited, leaving only instinct in it's place.

"We can talk inside. My place though, not here. I haven't spoken to Bruce in a long time and I think one reunion for today is enough, plus I doubt I could handle meeting my replacement."

\---

It was a small apartment, south-east of the ChicagoPD overlooking the city. He kept a spare key under the welcome mat. Not that he ever actually used it. However, seeing as it was rude to force your guest to climb in through the window that was fifteen stories up, he thought it would be best to make an exception.

"So... How're things?" Wally started after being seated at the foot of the other hero's bed.

"Wally... I don't really want to talk about me, just say what you have to say then go." The icy tone in his voice implied he didn't really want Wally around, and while this wasn't quite true, it sure felt that way to the speedster.

Coughing, he broke the silence, before starting. "Why did you go Dick?" His voice trailed, sounding smaller by the second. "You're my best friend... You're supposed to be there. But you just- you just left." He stopped, his eyes suddenly glued to the ground for fear they'd show the real pain he'd felt when Dick had left. Being abandoned by his best friend had taken it's toll on him, emotionally and physically.

He managed to force a smile and a quizzical look, making himself capture Dick's eyes with his own. The deep sea-green caught the chocolate brown and  broke the young bat all at once. He confessed everything, knowing it would drive Wally away, but helpless to that look in the others eye's.

He told of his pain, fear and love all at once. Just like that Wally broke too, he felt horrible, disgusting. How could he make someone he loved so much feel so horrible? He was a bad person, it was that simple, but that was in the past and he needed to do the right thing.

He leaned forward, slowly at first, capturing the younger's lips in his own, enticing him into the kiss. It was cautious at first, nervous, unfamiliar, then heated and filled with passion and desire.

"I'm so sorry for any pain I ever cau-" Wally spoke into the kiss.

"Shut up. Please." Dick moaned, recapturing the bittersweet taste of Wally West. "Just help me get my clothes off."

He pulled away from the cherry lips, only for a moment, going for his domino mask to pull it off, when a thought struck the man below him.

"Leave it on." he panted.

The statement was like a slap to face for Dick. He just stood there awkwardly, hand in front of his face as if he'd just face-palmed.

Did Wally not want to see his face? Was he really that bad looking?

"You're perfect," Wally stated, as if reading his thoughts. "But having sex with a super hero is... It needs to happen." he finished grinning wildly with a wicked twinkle in his eyes.

The young bat just shrugged, he could work with this. Tackling the other former member of young justice into another kiss involving a frantic battle for dominance he pinned the eldest of the two against bed and began working on his zipper, whilst tugging on Wally's trousers, signalling to remove them.

Grabbing the dark haired boys arm, the young flash flipped them over so he leaned over the taller, supported on one forearm.

"I top." He growled, his voice deepened and husky, as well as dominant and demanding. His pupils were blown wide, and as if that wasn't enough evidence, the tent he was pitching in his trousers were making it quite clear that he wasn't taking "No" for an answer.

Breathing heavily, Dick nodded slowly. He wanted this, he wants this, but this was going to be his first time, and to be very honest, he was a little scared. He really likes Wally, but that didn't mean that an experience like this wouldn't worry him. He knew it would hurt, but how much? That was the answer he was looking for, but he wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

As if sensing his fear Wally leaned down and kissed him softly.

"I'll be as gentle as possible, okay?" He breathed, smiling lovingly.

The man below him could do nothing but nod shyly, as if he was new to the idea of sex in it's entirety, let alone doing it for the first time.

Carefully the elder lent down and pulled the younger's  trousers off, before proceeding to take off his own.

Now that Dick could see Wally in just his boxers, he understood what was pitching that massive trouser tent, just seeing the fabric outline of it made him clench in fear and anticipation.  
He felt ridiculously small in comparison, although that wasn't true, and was suddenly dreading the thought of having *that* inside of him.

Even as Wally lowered his drawers, panic was flooding into the younger boy. He felt like he was having a meltdown.

Stroking the younger's arm and once again whispering sweet nothings, Kid Flash finished pulling his underwear off and took a few tugs at it, as a warm up. Sort of.

"Lube?" He questioned, still rubbing calming circles of the younger's arms.

"Um... Bot- Bottom drawer." Was his stuttered reply.

As the speedster leant down to go for the bottom drawer, Nightwing pulled off his costume completely, including his underwear, wriggling to get it off from underneath the older boy, except the cowl.

Returning from his agonisingly long trip to the bottom drawer of his lovers bedside cabinet, the young flash grinned wickedly lathering a large amount on his fingers.

"Fresh bottle?"He questioned sweetly, still lubing up his fingers, almost dangerously.

"Never had to use it before." Dick responded, as nonchalantly as possible. By this point it was clear to Wally he was virgin, but there was no need to make it even more embarrassing by blatantly pointing it out.

"Get ready."Wally mumbled, slipping a finger inside the younger.

It wasn't too painful, mainly uncomfortable, a little odd too, knowing that the same finger that Wally used to pick his nose with was now inside him. He shuddered at the thought.

"You okay?"Came the worried voice from behind his... Behind.

"Yeah, I think I can take another now." Said the night-prowler, feeling slightly more loose.

Wally slipped another finger in, all the way to the knuckle, causing a pained his to escape his partner, effectively scissoring him. He was slightly worried at first and thought about pulling out and putting it off to another time, until he heard the rather explicit moans coming from the hero now clutching the bed sheets in both hands, knuckles turning white.

"Christ, Wally, put another in there before I rip my dick off from having to wait so much."

By this point he was painfully hard and gripping the sheets so tightly he was worried he was going to rip them apart and have to buy new ones.

Grinning Wally added a third.

"Having fun are we?" He winked, mischievously.

"Shut the fudge up and stick it in already."Grumbled the Chicago protector.

"Ever the romantic I see."Sighed the red-head.

Done preparing the younger male, the red-head pulled out all fingers, fighting Dick's sub-conscious, butt-squeezing, attempts to keep them in there, he lathered up his length with a generous amount of lube, as well as his friends hole, wary of getting his fingers sucked in again, before reaching over to the side to grab the condom he had pulled out of the bottom drawer earlier along with the lube, and rolling it on.

Suddenly nervous, he lined himself up with boy below him, and began to slowly push in.

"Relax,"He cooed."The more you tense the more it hurts."

Feeling the younger slowly unclench, he pushed the head past the outer ring of Dick's bum, meaning, yep, he'd officially taken Dick's virginity.

Continuing painfully slowly he kept sliding in as gently as possible, waiting for some kind of protest, but luckily enough, there was none, just more very explicit moans and lots of cursing.

He waited until a little while after he was pushed fully in, all the way to the balls, at least a full minute, before asking;

"C-Can I- M-Move n-Now please?"barely able to finish his sentence because of how good he felt inside the other.

"Fudge... Yes. Move now. Please."

The bat had barely had time to finish the sentence before the speedster was pulling out an slamming in again.

The feeling was... Indescribable. He felt like he was on the moon, pleasure just filling him up, and definitely filling up the hero below him. He never wanted to forget the glorious tightness that was Dick Grayson.

His thrusting was quickening, to the max speed for most people, although only just the beginning for him. It was as if they were uactually generating electricity with their body's whilst making the other moan in wild pleasure.

After another minute he had Dick gnawing on the pillow with his head to side, trying muffle the sound of his moans, as Wally picked the pace up even further to an astronomical level.

Reaching over, Dick noticed how agonisingly hard he was and began to stroke himself, feeling that warm tug at his lower abdomen. He was close.

"Wally, I think-"

There was no time to finish the sentence, as that familiar feeling exploded inside of him, rolling his body in a coating of pure ecstasy   and warmth.

With the feeling of Dick constricting around him as he came, Wally lost all control and pounded relentlessly, mercilessly and desperately into the younger until, a few short moments later, he too finished, filling the crusader up.

His thrusts became increasingly sloppy as the pair rode out their high, and the dull throb of pain hit Dicks lower back, until the elder pulled out altogether, collapsing next to the younger.

He kissed him sweetly on the cheek and held him close.

"Dick?" The raven-haired boy asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you gonna stay the night?"


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is taking so long, I'm been busy, like super busy. I know there are other fics I should be writing right now, but I just wanted some more birdflash, I apologise. Again written very, very late at night. Maybe I should sleep sometime? Sorry it's short. <3 Ti amoooooo

Dick woke up to a sharp pain in his lower back. A _very_ sharp pain. It felt like the time Starfire had unintentionally shot him in the ass, only more acute and prominent. The pain was at least relatively bearable, that was until he tried to stand. The tearing sensation echoed it's way up his back and down his legs, taking the young Grayson by surprise, forcing him to scrunch up his eyes in agony as he collapsed against the hard wooden flooring of his bedroom, mid-rise. The pain was tremendous and awful, worse then the time he had taken a smack from Grodd, but slowly diminished back into a dull throb at the bottom of his spine, just above his ass. He lay there for a while, dreading having to move, when the thought swept across his mind; nobody had come to help him. No one had sped in to come see if he was okay.

 

Wally had left.

 

Dick was once again, alone. Well and truly alone. Worthlessness flooded him, with a wave of sorrow and disbelief. But he was a bat, he would _not_ let his emotions consume him. He had to fight, to save his city. His first battle was, of course, getting off the floor. Each time he went to stand an arc of pain bolted through his body and forced him into curling further into himself on the floor. He struggled repeatedly, to no avail, to stand. It was a battle the acrobat simply could not win. Struggling, he pulled himself back onto the bed and curled up there. Perhaps today, if only today, he couldn't save the city. Perhaps it didn't need saving... Perhaps he did. His thoughts once again turned to the speedster that had ran off with his heart (and apparently his virginity), Wally West. He needed him right now, and yet he had been abandoned. He needed _his_ Wally.

 

No, Dick was still prideful, and wouldn't beg, not for Wally, not for anyone. Bruce had taught him to be strong and brave, to deal with even the most dangerous of enemies, and the worst of fears. He was a bat, and his father had warned him that bats always end up alone. Despite that, the young Grayson couldn't help but wonder, what was last night about? If the speedster cared so little as to abandon him come morning, why show him such love? Even if he didn't care, taking off without a goodbye, a crappy apology text at least, was so unlike the flash protégé. Something was definitely up.

 

Desperately the crime-fighter reached over to his phone, flinching slightly at the pain. Nothing. He was right, Wally hadn't even texted him goodbye. Sighing, he pulled himself out of bed slowly, in an attempt to minimalize the overwhelming pain in his back, and oddly enough, his knees. The afternoon sun mocked him through his open window whilst he stretched, with it's jovial colour and luminescence. Dick wanted to punch it in the face, although he doubt he would win in his condition, or that the sun had a face. He agonisingly dressed himself and proceeded to survey the rest of his room. It was fairly small, with a singular bed pushed against the wall and a small cupboard against the wall next to it, a door leading to a simple en-suite on the wall opposite the window, and the door to the rest of the apartment adjacent to that. Nothing seemed out of place, except, he noticed, Wally's costume was missing, which ruled out kidnap. His shoes too, which ruled out him being elsewhere in the apartment. So he had left...

 

It appeared to be around 12:30, judging by the sun. The young Grayson didn't risk another look at his phone to find out, if there weren't any texts from Wally there, he might just crawl back into bed. Pocketing the device in his navy blue jeans, he limped his way out of his bedroom. Dick needed to find the speedster, if only to punch him in the face, but first, he could use some aspirin. Sometimes, he just wished things would be simple, but no, of course not for him.

 

One foot in front of the other. The young acrobat had done much more physically demanding tasks, yet for some reason, today even that seemed daunting. He suddenly regretted his decision to put the kitchenette so far away. Dick forced himself to focus. He raised his right leg and instantly a bolt of pain arced it's way across his body, and began to move it slowly forward until he felt the cold touch of hard wood underneath the curl of his toes and the flat of his foot. The dull throb in his back seemed to excite as if anticipating another chance to attack his lower back and to lace it's way through his body. Slowly, the left leg followed the example of the right, and the process seemed to repeat itself despite the agony, until the kitchenette was within his grasp. Aspirin was a must, as Dick began to ransack the drawers.

 

The flat too was relatively small, one large room with door leading off into a lone bedroom containing the only bathroom the flat provided. The kitchenette was classy and tasteful, an ivory marble with a dusk-blue coloured granite worktop that held an oven smack-dab in the middle of it. Even the simple nearby fridge matched the colour scheme. Dick didn't even have a sofa, nor a TV, just a small, circular, oak table in the south-eastern most corner of the flat by a window overlooking the Chicago high-rise that sprawled out across the distance.

 

After finally having obtained some aspirin, the young bat downed several tablets with water and limped his way desperately over to the oak table, dragging out a chair that over-looked the city carefully, for fear of more injury, he collapsed onto it. As much as the Grayson had a desperation to find the young speedster, he was in no position to do much of anything right now. He simply wanted a coffee from his favourite shop across the street, he simply wanted to forget. As a bat, he was unused to feeling so utterly defeated, he couldn't even get up to go get a drink. Running his fingers across the oak surface of the table he pressed forward in spite of the pain, touching his chest to the table top and continuing, as if deflating like a balloon. The hero's gaze flickered to the coffee shop he longed for and settled there, scanning all the faces in the crowd.

 

Dick often spent his free time doing simply that, looking at the nameless faces in the city. He loved it. To remember why he fought to protect his city, and to see the age in someone's face and the wisdom in their eye's. Sometimes it was just for their intriguing hairstyles that had somehow caught his attention. He would sit and chuckle at the extravagant colours and extreme effort people put into their hair, and would spot the most insane he could. It had almost become a game. However, there was not much at the coffee shop for the young bat to notice. The most unique was the familiar dazzling colour of red.

 

All the pain and loneliness drained out of Dick in the moment he noticed it, and was replaced by a white hot fury. Sat across from the Grayson on the street below was none other than Wally West, and he was with _her_.

 

_Artemis Crock._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's officially a game, comment "Dick's disastrous dick damage", if you see this that is...  
> QOTD: What's the weirdest hairstyle you've ever seen?
> 
> (Wtf am I doing with my life xD)


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New editor, woop woop! She's also motivating me to actually do things so be grateful.  
> \--NOTE FROM THE EDITOR:  
> oMFG, I am soooo sorry, I basically had the draft for a year and never posted it!!! Well, now you have it, so hope you like it!

The young Grayson was still seething three days later and had been actually avoiding the speedster, despite his numerous attempts to contact him. It was almost like before... that night. Dick wasn't even mad at the fact that Wally had used him, or that he had abandoned him to spend time with Artemis, he was pissed at himself for believing anyone would actually want him - that he could have a normal life. Bruce had warned him about this type of thing. Bats always end up alone, and try as he might that fate seemed unavoidable. It was dark outside, very dark, and the 1:00 am moonlight streamed in through the kitchenette window and bathed the floor in a soft, pale light.

Dick, for the most part, didn't sleep during the night, that was when trouble occurred most. He simply sat prepared at the living room table reading a book, awaiting an alert on his phone that Grodd was back, or the Joker. It probably didn't help his insomnia that when he did sleep, nightmares came often. They started that night at the circus, when his parents died. The first time he had run into the Joker, he had called it, his identity that is. _"Looks like the Flying Graysons don't fly too well"._ It ran through his head whenever he closed his eyes. The only time it left him was when he was Wally.

He hated himself for it, but he just couldn't stay mad at the mustard-coloured speedster. A blaring sound went off and instinctively he raced to the kitchenette where his phone was kept, hoping beyond hope that it was Wally, only to disappointed when the sound of Artemis' voice greeted him.

"Hey Dick," she started softly, "I'm not gonna take up all of your time, because I'm sure I'm the last person you want to talk to right now... but can we meet up? Maybe at the coffee shop you used to love in Chicago, I know you live nearby."

He could hear her breathe on the other end of the phone; baited, waiting for a response. Anticipating like an archer on the hunt.

"Sure."

\- - -

Dick always felt self-conscious when yawning, it was like revealing a weakness, proving how human he was.

He covered his mouth with his left hand as he released a heavy yawn and held a latte with his other. The fingerless leather gloves he wore were thick, heavy-set leather. He wore dark sunglasses to hide his eyes, despite the dreary overcast weather, and an equally dark strap-jacket that hung below his waist which made his bright white jeans stand out even more in the lowlight conditions. The air was cool and the sun was hidden behind the clouds; fog was blocking vision in most areas. Dick glanced down at his watch, 10:30, Artemis was late. She was never usually late. Something was definitely up.

It was only another five minutes before the young Grayson decided to leave. This was so not the way he wanted to spend his free time; waiting around like some nerd. He stood up slowly and walked out of the shop, depositing his empty cup into a bin on the way out. After all that sitting around, the least he could do was walk off the sleep in his legs, so instead of crossing the road, he followed the street down. He'd been lucky so far, there was relatively little crime in the city within the past few days, at least nothing the CPD needed him for , so he could actually enjoy his holiday. To Dick, this was something that didn't go unnoticed or unappreciated; it was about time he got to relax for once, especially with all that had been going on recently, with Wally.

Again he found his mind drifting back to his childhood, to when he and Wally were together on the Teen Titans or on the Young Justice team, before either of them were aware of anything but fighting crime, and their mentors were not just their mentors, they were their heroes, back when everything was new and exciting.

Wally always had that goofy smile on his face and his eyes always shimmered with unbridled enthusiasm. Just thinking about it brought a smile to the young Grayson's face. He remembered the way the speedster walked, the way he spoke and the way he couldn't ever sit still. He almost started laughing when he remembered how the idiot used to throw himself at Jinnx, and M'gaan, and Artemis. It was stupid that he thought anything would come of their one night together. Wally just wasn't interested.

Stopping at the crosswalks, Dick waited for the lights to turn red to walk. His breath was visible, even in the dense fog, as he slowly crossed the street. He missed the team, and the Titans too, but his city needed him, he couldn't go back. Besides, the last time he had seen Miguel and Garfield they were headed for Mexico to see Miguel's boyfriend, Superboy and Cassie were going on vacation and Raven had just tried to help her dad murder everyone. As for Young Justice, other than Wally, Dick hadn't seen any of them in a while. A long while...

Around him, the sky continued to darken and the traffic began to slow; consumed by his thoughts he entered a back alley to re-route back to his apartment. It stunk. Trash littered the floors of the alley and rats infested bins. Something was wrong... and what was that sound?

\- - -

Screaming, Artemis fell from the roof and hit a trashcan with a crack, but managed to still hit the floor rolling, even if it was into a wall

"Artemis?"

Her head was ringing like a church bell, but she could hear rapidly approaching footsteps. _'C'mon Artemis, get up.'_

"Artemis, what the hell! Why're you --"

"Shut up and move!"

Artemis laced her fingers with Dick's and broke into a run. She could hear her catching up but didn't waste time looking back. It wasn't too easy dragging Dick along too.

"Hurry up Grayson!"

"Why're we --"

She didn't give him time to finish as they burst into the street and kept moving, going south. She was here somewhere, Artemis could hear her, just over her shoulder. Why was she waiting?

A car drove out in front of them and blocked the path into the next street.

"Artemis, what the hell is going on?!"

The young arrow felt Dick rip his hands away from hers. She could sense his rage and confusion but they had to keep moving. Grabbing his arm she pulled and made a desperate noise.

"We have to move, please...

The young Grayson sighed and she could smell coffee on his breath.

"Where to?" he said, defeated.

"I have a safe-house but we have to move now."

She turned to slide over the car only to be met with a boot in the face.

"I don't think that will be necessary, little sis. I doubt Zoom would want me to let you go get the Justice League, now would he?"

Cheshire pulled off her mask, and like the cat, she grinned. They had taken too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment "Dick's disastrous, dastardly dick" because why not :)  
> Editor: Please tell me if there are any spelling mistakes because I might die if there is and I don't fix them. Anyway, hope u enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> As I like to keep you all on your toes I want whoever notices this to comment "Wally's Wonderous Willy Windmill."
> 
> 1.Because I like to see who pays attention.  
> 2.Because WOW that is friggin' hilarious.


End file.
